Forbidden Romance
by JaidedVanillaXoXo
Summary: After the death of Bella's parents, she is adopted by the Cullens. Edward instantly takes a dislike to her for changing his entire life, and constantly threatens her to leave. But when sparks fly will they defy eveyone and have their forbidden romance?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

BPOV

God, why must you curse me with a life like this? Every time I feel like I'm finally about settled in my new town, my mom pries up my roots and makes me start over again. This is too hard for me. I'm a junior in high school for God's sake. I just want to find a permanent place for the rest of high school and God forbid, make some damn friends. That's when my decision was made. I was moving to Forks to live with my father Charlie, and their wasn't a damn thing Renee could do about it.

I was average enough; a few inches over five feet with long brown hair and simple brown eyes. Your completely typical teenage girl. Perhaps that's why I didn't have many friends, even when I stayed in a place long enough to make any. I didn't stand out. On a popularity scale I ranked about a 5, I was a girl that nobody thought about very much.

That was two years ago. But I thought my life was bad then, little did I know what was coming around the corner next…

Flashback

_"Happy Birthday Bella!" Renee sang to me. I plastered a genuine smile on my face for the first time in a year and hugged my mother tightly._

_"Love you Mom!" I said as I let go to pull Phil into the hug as well. "Love you too Phil." He smiled too. I really liked Phil. He didn't try to make me like him or force anything too fast onto me, which was indescribably nice. He tired to convince my mom that I needed a different lifestyle than what I was currently living. Unfortunately, it didn't work. Once Renee's mind was made up, there was no changing it._

_We got into the car, all of our moods happy. It seemed like nothing could go wrong. Renee was playing my favorite radio station loud with the windows rolled down so that everyone could hear us singing along. That was mistake number one. We couldn't hear the oncoming traffic. That was number two. The last and final mistake. Renee ran a red light._

_A truck hit us head on. It hit Renee first, her screams were so loud._

_"Mom!" I cried. The car swerved into the lane next to us and we were hit again. Phil got the impact this time. I kept screaming in horror as the sides of the car folded in from the impact. Cars honked around me, but I blacked out before the paramedics even arrived._

I had thought my life was bad before but now it was one hundred times worse. But I tried not to think about it while I sat in the taxi. I was headed to a Dr. Carlisle Cullen's house. He adopted me less than a day after I had awakened in the emergency room. He was my doctor and saw my broken state and decided that it would be best for me to stay with him. He had told me that my parents had passed away and had tied to break the news to me as gently as possible. It was very sweet of him, so it was a bit easier for me to accept him as my foster-parent.

So I was moving, from Phoenix to Forks. Carlisle was a friend of my birth father, Charlie. Unfortunately, he died of a heart attack about a year ago. That awoke me from al of my daydreams and runaway plans, pulling me back into reality when we went to his funeral. That's where I met Carlisle. He told me to call him if I ever needed help. After the crash, my files were located and Carlisle's name was on the list of emergency contacts.

Dr. Cullen was handsome and from what I've heard, his son is too. I'd only seen Dr. Cullen the one time, but I was certain his son would be even better. Perhaps that's why I was so excited to move in with them.

"We're here," the cab driver said, turning around. I nodded and watched as Carlisle came down the stairs of his mansion. He handed the driver a wad of cash and smirked as his eyes widened. He hastily moved from the driver's seat and pulled my luggage from the back.

"Come on Bella," he said in a smooth voice. He opened the door of the cab for me and picked up my luggage in his hands. He led me to the door and set my two bags down and grabbed the doorknob.

"Bella," he started, calm. "I just want to warn you about my son, Edward. He can be a little… how do I put this? He can be cold. He'll warm up to you, I swear. You're a lovely girl. But Edward doesn't accept change well. But Alice will love you." With those words, he opened the door for me and quickly grabbed both bags, saving me from the work myself. He smiled kindly and waited for me to walk in before closing the door behind me. A small black-haired girl bounded down the stairs and engulfed me in a hug.

"Bella, right? We're going to be such great friends, I promise. And Edward… he'll come around," she added almost unwillingly. I smiled weakly. "I promise," she swore with the utmost sincerity. I took my bags from Carlisle and followed Alice up the stairs with them.

"This is your room," she said, gesturing to an empty plain white room. "You and I can paint it tomorrow but you have to promise to go shopping with me!" I laughed and dragged my bags in and by the right wall. "What color?" I shrugged.

"I'll think about it." She smiled and pulled me out of the boring room.

"Let's go have something to eat."

"Wait, where's the bathroom?" I asked, blushing furiously. She smiled.

"Left of your room," she replied. "Meet you downstairs." She smirked devilishly while she said it. It should have scared me but it didn't. I turned to face the door pushed open the closed door of the room left of mine. It wasn't the bathroom.

The room was dark, the walls painted a bloody red, the only light coming from where I was standing. A tall, dark figure was sitting on the black bed, holding something solid in his hands. Guitar maybe?

He stood up and made his way toward me. Oh God, was he going to hit me? I couldn't make out his exact features, but he was close enough now for me to see below the shadow of his hoodie and to feel his hot breath on my face. I could see his pale skin and his pink lips. He looked up enough for me to see the shadowed features of the rest of his face. His emerald eyes pierced through the darkness of his room.

"Get out of my room," he said with such blinding authority, it would have scared anyone in their right mind.

"I-I'm so s-sorry. Alice told me-."

"I don't give a damn what Alice told you. Get out of my room."

"Bathroom?" I squeaked.

"One more to the left," he said, motioning his head to the left as he said it. His lips were almost pulled into a permanent frown. They didn't even move as he slammed the door in my face. I breathed in and out, terrified. I was going to kill Alice.

**All right, this is probably a really typical storyline but I felt that it really needed to be written. Ten reviews and I'll update ASAP. It would make my day too!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Why you trippin'? I don't own Twilight foo!**

**Oh my gosh!!! I can't believe how long it's been since I last updated. I'm so sorry guys, words can't even describe how sorry I am to have my current story with the most potential put on hold. But I am back, so... NO WORRIES!!!**

BPOV

I stepped out of the bathroom and stared at the closed door to the stranger's room. Edward's probably, I guessed. I tried to muster up the best angry face, but I never was good at angry faces, I could for Alice, because she had hell to pay.

I stomped down the stairs to an excited and amused Alice and a confused Carlisle.

"Alice Cullen!" I shouted at her. She smiled innocently. "Did you purposely send me into the wrong room or did you just totally forget where the bathroom was?"

"Big house." She shrugged. "I get lost." Yeah right, little pixie. That wasn't even a good save. "But I'm not that hungry now, and I want to talk to you so, I'll grab a bowl of cereal for you and we'll head upstairs." I glared at Alice, all the while her smiling and prancing around the kitchen making her specialty: cold cereal. She doesn't even pour the milk on it, she just grabs a carton and spoon and drags me up the stairs by my wrist.

I sighed and didn't fight it; Alice knew how to get her way.

"Sooooo… What did you think of him?"

"Alice! I knew you purposely did that! Why? I swear he nearly killed me."

"Look. Edward's umm… how do you say different? Carlisle says it's just a stage, but I don't think so. He's so… scary. I think someone needs to show him the light… literally."

"Alice this is coming from the girl who can't get enough pink. A little black clothing freaks you out." She glared at me and I giggled and sighed. "But… I really don't think that's the best idea."

"Well, I think it's a great idea."

"I won't do it." She handed me my cereal, milk, and spoon and I must have looked at it funny because she felt the need to explain to me how to make it.

"Just pour the milk on it silly… Or drink the milk straight from the carton."

"I know how to make cold cereal thank you very much." She laughs. I pour the milk down my throat. I must have chugged half the carton.

"But be careful, Edward always drinks the milk straight from the carton too." Spit take. It goes all over Alice's floor and all over my clothes as well. It doesn't help that my shirt is white… and I suppose see-through now too.

"Oh, that's just gross Bella." But she's still laughing at my stunned and completely grossed-out face.

"Well, that's what you get for saying that. I will never drink milk from this house EVER again." She's cracking up now, pointing at my shirt.

"Okay, Bella. Borrow something of mine. Please. Before I explode from laughing." Seeing how much she enjoys being sprayed with milk, I splash whatever's in the carton on her. She screams quickly, and then goes back to laughing. "I think I like you Swan."

"Keep it down, bitch." I hear a voice behind me. The voice is deep and rather husky, but velvety smooth an undeniably hot. But it doesn't change the fact that the voice does scare me. I jump in my seat and turn around to see… damn, Edward.

"Cool it, Eddie. We have a more _permanent_ guest." Alice smirked triumphantly. In about two seconds, I am able to analyze a few things. It's the first time I'd seen Edward in full light and, God forgive me, he was damn sexy. Even in the dark clothes with the murderous expression on his face I am able to see the guy concealed behind the mask. The hair hanging in front of his face wasn't a dull black I had expected, but a shining copper, bronzy color. His eyes are a sinfully bright green, contrasting his even paler in the light skin. His emerald eyes shine brighter in the light or maybe it's the second thing I happened to analyze. He's staring at me, in my WET white shirt. Spring break all over again. but i must be flattering myself. Why would he stare at me, the plain, average girl, when he was the emo God?

"Don't call me that." He's still staring at me, and even as I blushed an annoying light rosy pink and averted from his eyes, I still don't believe that he turned away.

"See something you like?" Alice cockily asks. "Or are you just staring into space and Bella's chest just happened to be in the way?"

"Alice!" I scream. I take a pillow and hit her across the side of her face with it. I'm blushing as red as a tomato now.

"Shut up Alice. Or I'll tell Carlisle about Jasper." This seems to shut Alice up and I can't help but wonder why. Finally, after what seems like _forever_, Edward left.

"Who's Jasper?" I asked out of pure curiosity.

"Well, Jasper's my boyfriend but umm… Carlisle doesn't exactly approve of him and his ambitions. So uh… he doesn't know about… well, us," Alice quietly explained to me.

"Oh, ok. I can't wait to meet him."

"He's so great and I don't know why Carlisle doesn't like him. He's tall, blonde, handsome… He has amazing arms. He's really pale though. But he makes a decent amount of money at his part-time job, he works at a golf course, and drives a Lexus, so he's not from a terrible background. But still, I just don't get what Carlisle _doesn't_ see in him. I'm bringing him around so when the time is right, I'll officially introduce Jasper to him… as my boyfriend, I mean." I nodded my head and smiled encouragingly at Alice.

"That's best, that you tell him." She nodded in agreement.

"I know." She paused. "You ruined my shirt. You know what this means?"

"Pillow fight?" I guess, somewhat hopeful.

"Hope, the mall!" she screeches. I sigh. Shopping wasn't… a hobby, of mine. "And I think little Eddie wouldn't mind coming along too." Aww… shit.

"Really? I don't think he, of all people, would want to go to the mall? What I mean is, he's not that type. That doesn't seem like it would be his thing."

"Honestly, it doesn't matter if he wants to go or not. We need someone to carry the bags." I shrug.

"All right, Alice. Let's just pray he doesn't kill me."

"Don't worry. He'll also be the one to tell you how smokin' hot you look too." Oh, my dear Lord. Alice really, truly, and honestly had no fear, did she?

**I wish that this could have been longer for you guys!!! But I hope that this satisfies you for now. I'm not planning on any E/B fluff for awhile, so we will see where the mall will take us... Eddie all hot and bothered seeing Bella in revealing clothes? I might also do EPOV for most of the next chapter to add some length, so keep your eyes open for the next chapter.**

**I'm so sorry for the wait guys! I hope you stick with me for this bumpy ride!!!**

**Now please hit that nice little review button and write me an honest review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**Okay, guys. I am so sorry for the long wait here. A/N at the bottom.**

BPOV

I sighed, watching as Alice set out my clothes for the mall. I was surprised that she even had clothes that fit me, as she's much smaller than I am. I had to admit that I was jealous of her tiny form and her stunning features. Her short pixie cut accented her fairy-like face and bright blue eyes. I surely seemed plain next to her, no matter what she dressed me in. I could have been in a D&G dress and looked plain next to Alice even if she wore dishrags. Surely, Jasper saw that in her, as well as her bouncy attitude.

She set out quite an interesting outfit on her bed and then looked over at me, smiling. She leaned back slightly, placed her hands on her hips, and said, "Perfect," obviously satisfied with her work. I looked over the outfit, hoping for nothing too revealing. There's a dark pair of skinny jeans, high-heeled boots, and a cute open-back top. I hated to admit that I actually liked it.

"Do you need anything else?" Alice sweetly asked. "I imagine that your bra got pretty wet." I blushed a million shades of red and then nodded slowly.

"But I have some, don't worry Alice, and you didn't need to do this. I have clothes too you know."

"Are you talking about jeans three sizes too big and those band shirts my brother might wear? I've seen what you brought, Bella, and trust me when I say that you _need_ a new wardrobe." I glared at her. She simply laughed as I rolled my eyes, searching her room in the process.

Her entire room was pink, miles and miles of every possible shade of pink. She had the typical teenage sister's room in those bad films, with the fuzzy corded phone and the magenta canopy hovering nobly over her white four poster bed. Her carpet was a soft, fluffy white, like clouds floating in the sky, and her walls were the color of a rosy blush. The milk carton from earlier was discarded on the floor, the milk stains hidden in the carpet. The only thing that would give it away was the feeling of a sticky liquid under your feet if you stepped there. Surely, however, it would dry, and become more of a crusty feeling, like stepping on crumpled paper.

Finishing my analysis of Alice's room, I collected the clothes she set out for me in my hands and headed for the door, to change in the bathroom. I remembered something then. Neither of us had driving licenses and Carlisle didn't seem like the kind of father to be particularly enthused to drive his teenage daughter to the mall. I turned my head back over my shoulder to look at Alice one more time.

"Who's driving?" I asked.

"There's a reason I'm dragging along Edward, he's almost seventeen, so yeah, he has his license. I'm only fifteen and you just turned fifteen, right? I don't even have my permit yet." She pouted. This time it was my turn to laugh.

"Well, I'm going to go get changed," I said, exiting her room. I walked quickly to my own boring room, with the white bed, the white walls, the white carpet… I would have walked at a much more normal pace had not been scared for another Edward encounter.

I couldn't believe myself. I was terrified of him, talking about him like he was a great white shark. But I wasn't sure if I'd rather be on the National Geographic show during Shark week, discussing my latest "Shark Encounter" (which for me had been at Sea World a few years back but I'm too scared to go in there now) or if I'd rather come face to face with Edward again. The shark sure seemed a lot less terrifying at the moment.

As soon as I reached my room, I closed the door behind me, breathing rather hard for just walking down the hall. I guess I was more nervous than I thought. I heaved my suitcase onto my bed and yanked open the zipper. The top popped off from being so stuffed full with clothes. I grabbed the few other things I needed and stripped down. I changed quickly, for fear someone would barge into my room any second. The Cullens weren't big on privacy. I noticed that none of the doors, besides the doors to the bathrooms, had locks on them.

Once I had changed, I pulled my long, straightened, mahogany colored hair into a high ponytail. I slipped in a headband to keep any strays from falling in my face and turned to look in the mirror. All of the clothes were much tighter than I would have liked, my normally invisible curves actually able to be seen. I didn't like it. They made me look like I have chicken legs, no chest visible to the naked human eye, a waist that anyone could probably easily wrap their thumb and forefinger around. My height didn't help. It made me look even more anorexic than my invisible curves did. The suede boots must have had at least a three-inch heel, probably to make little Alice taller. I didn't need the height, in fact, I wish I didn't have the height, but was smart enough not to argue with her. Satisfied as I'd ever be, I nodded my head to my reflection and opened the door.

Edward's bedroom door was swung wide open, and instead of light illuminating the hall from the doorway there was only a shadow where light should have been, covering the hardwood floor. As I walked to the staircase, I peeked inside his dark room. I could see much, but enough to know that he wasn't in there. He was probably downstairs with Alice, annoyed that he had to drive his little sister around. He definitely wasn't the mall crawler type Alice was.

I cautiously walked down the stairs, where I waited at the bottom step, taking the almost comical scene around me. Edward was sitting in a kitchen chair with his head on the table, tucked away in his crossed arms to keep from any light reaching his face. He was so completely stoic and unmoving I would have thought he was a forgotten blanket strewn across the table. He was the only smudge of black adorning the bright room. Alice flitted happily around the countertops and table chairs, like the girls in the corny romance movies do when they think they've found "the one." The bight, bubbly attitude evened out the surly, irascible one Edward radiated. It amused me the most that these two could possibly be remotely related, let alone immediate family, siblings none the less.

Alice was on the phone with someone. I listened.

"She's so nice. You'll love her Rosalie."

"Stepsister, yeah."

"Well, no but he will."

"Please! Take Emmett. I already told Jasper to go."

"Yeah he is."

"Okay, I'll see you there then." She hung up. I had the sinking feeling I would have to go through a few more introductions today. "Oh, Bella!" She exclaimed when she saw me. "Your ready, let's go." She went over to Edward and started to pull him up by the fabric of his hoodie. "Come on, Edward. I can't lift your entire weight you know."

He stood up to stand it his full over six-foot splendor. He barely gave me a sideways glanced before he turned and began walking straight toward the garage.

Yes, I felt a little, just a little considering that I barely knew the guy, rejected. I had dressed up, for the sake of not being killed by Alice, and was noticed even less that I had before. Before, I was told to get out of his room. It wasn't particularly what I wanted to hear, but hey, it's _talking_. Hell, it was even _conversation_. At least he didn't just slam the door in my face.

Alice dragged me behind her as we walked to his car. I was a little less than surprised to see what he was getting into. It was a silver Vovlo that sure beat the shit out of the red Chevy truck that I was going to get when I was legal. The old thing could barely take sixty. I got in on the side opposite Alice, so we sat in the backseat together. Edward turned his head to give her, not us, a questioning look.

"They are meeting us there," she quickly responded. He nodded and backed out of the garage. It was awkward with his head turned toward my direction, even though I was fully aware that he was looking out his rearview window and certainly not me.

When we weren't in reverse anymore, I almost sighed with relief that he turned around to look at where he was driving. It was too strange to even have him facing me. Alice giggled at what I assumed must have been my facial expressions. Edward, I'm sure, did not catch on to Alice presumed comedy.

We pulled up at a mall that was unfamiliar to me. Not because I didn't live here, but because the stores were way to high-end for me to afford. Wal-mart all the way! This mall had stores like Guess, Abercrombie and Fitch, and Buckle. The infamous stores that sold jeans for over one hundred dollars were the only ones in this mall. I hoped, no I prayed, to God that Alice wasn't actually planning to buy me anything. But against my wishes, I knew that she would. Her father was, after all, a rich doctor and I had no money. Surely she wouldn't have brought me here, had she intended for me to buy something. I looked around, taking my surroundings my eyes wide with amazement.

"Umm… Alice?" I began, unsure of exactly what to say.

"Yes, Bella?"

"You know I can't afford anything here right?" I opened my wallet toward her, containing a single ten dollar bill, as if to prove my point. My one single piece of cash might be able to buy me a stick of gum here, if I was lucky. She chuckled, and I think I might have actually seen Edward crack a smile.

"I know that, silly. I was going to pay for it. Well actually my dad is… but, you get it."

"Okay, so are we going to meet someone here or what?" I asked.

"Later," she replied. "Right now this is all about you and your… serious fashion emergency." I rolled my eyes after her back was turned. "I saw that! Now, let's go." She pulled me toward the mall, and I'm pretty sure caught the expression of fear in my eyes.

At least the first store she pulled me in was something that wasn't too bad. A name I recognized, Victoria's Secret.

"Wait outside Edward," she told him as she dragged me further into the store. "Alright. Well, I figured you'd need some sweatpants and, you know, basics, like pajamas. So we start here." She pushed me into a dressing room and began throwing all sorts of things at me, like tank tops, bras, sweatpants… and the list goes on.

"Did I get your size right? You ok Bella?" she asked from outside the door.

"Fine. Fine."

"Well, put on something decent because I'm going to come in." I slid a pair of sweatpants and a tank top over the bra I was trying on and opened the door. Alice walked in and closed it behind her. "Cute," she said, motioning to what I was wearing. "What else looked good?" I sifted through the various articles of clothing strewn about the dressing room and handed the good things to her. "Wow, I'm disappointed Bella. I was expecting for you to get more." She grabbed a few more things that I thought were to small and revealing, but did fit. "These too."

"Where am I going to wear them? All I wear around the house is tank tops and sweatpants anyway."

"You never know," was her only reply. She went to pay as I changed back to my original clothes. She handed me the bag as I walked out.

"I bought you some perfume too." I sighed. She truly would never stop.

We spent the rest of our time mostly buying jeans and tee shirts. They weren't the shirts I wanted, but they were ok. Alice made sure that they were all v-neck with little details like open-backs or slits in the sleeves. The jeans were the most expensive. She bought me brand I recognized, like Miss Me, MEK, BKE, Rock Revival, but never once even remotely believed I would ever own.

It would have been an understatement to say that she, or at least her dad, was generous.

Finally, when I believed we were all done, Alice let me stop shopping to eat lunch. She got a salad and I got a burger with fries. I don't think it was a coincidence that she was so much smaller than me.

"Well, now that we have that all taken care of," Alice said, while attempting to eat a bite of her chicken salad, "it's time to meet Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie."

"When will they be here?"

"Soon," she replied. "We're meeting them inside Guess. Rosalie loves that store." I nodded. "I think you might like something there too Bella."

"Oh yeah, because I want to do so much more shopping." Either Alice didn't catch the sarcasm in my voice or just decided to respond to it anyway.

"Good!" She squealed. "Because we are going to be here a lot longer!" I think Edward might have smiled his stupid, slim line of a grin. As I finished the food I had in front of me, Alice pulled me up. She trusted me to follow her, so walked into the store in front of me.

I was roughly pulled aside and pushed up against a wall by two large hands. I would have screamed had I not recognized _his_ eyes.

"Edward!" I squeaked. "What the-,"

"Don't talk," he quickly cut me off. "You listen here _Bella_." I hated the way he spat my name. "Don't just expect to walk into my life and think that everyone will accept you. I. Will. Not. Ever. Think anything of you. You aren't anything in my family." I winced as he roughly pushed me harder.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"If you were sorry, you'd leave. Get out of my life." He relented his grip on me and followed Alice into the store. I stayed still there momentarily, holding myself together. I would have to save my tears for later.

* * *

**A/N: Alright... and the threats begin. So, what do you think? Was it absolutely terrible?**

**If I don't get 20 reviews, I won't update. End of story. Sorry, I know that's harsh, but with busy schedules and stuff, it isn't worth it to me otherwise.**

**Check out my other stories too!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot to this story.**

**Okay, this chapter's kind of stupid, in my opinion at least, but it kind of explains some stuff. The next chapter will to.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I walked into the store with tear stained eyes. Alice bombed me with questions, she was sure that Edward had something to do with it and she was right, and every time she asked I continued to tell her that I'd explain later.

I stayed clear of Edward for the remainder of the day. I feared him in a way that was surely unhealthy, in ways both physically and emotionally. I'm sure that living in constant dread of meeting someone you barely know can't be all that great.

Alice was lucky.

Little perky Alice didn't have to fear her own blood brother. She had not only a boyfriend to protect her, but emitted that innocent aura from herself that stopped almost any _sane_ guy from hurting her.

But I am not saying that Edward is anywhere close to sane. I thought he was quite the opposite in fact, _in_sane.

I met Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie too, which I could say was the highlight of my entire day. That just goes to show you how positively fantastic my day was. You caught the sarcasm right?

Alice was _very_ lucky. Jasper Whitlock was a lanky, tall blonde with strong arms that probably drove any girl to the edge of her mind. He has a slight southern accent that was hard to catch but easy to recognize. Had he not told me where he was from, I would have spent all day trying to figure out what his accent was.

Rosalie Hale was cold. She barely spoke to me, even when Alice tried her best to introduce us. She, from the few facts I managed to figure out, lived with the Whitlocks, Jasper's family. Her golden blonde hair came to rest just an inch or so above her waist, perfectly proportioned, just like the rest of her body. She looked like a supermodel, but had less manners than a dog. At least a dog tries to love someone instead of just hating them from day one. It amazed me that she could get a guy like Emmett.

Emmett McCarty was my favorite of all of them, by far. He intimidated me at first, being the muscular, big guy he is. But after he introduced himself, he was funny. He cracked jokes every ten seconds, and constantly made fun of my obvious blush.

The ride home was quiet, awkward, and thank God it was dark too. It was past eight so the stars didn't exactly give out the best light. As Edward pulled into the driveway, I jumped out like the car was on fire, taking a few bags with me. Alice got the rest.

I, needless to say, ran up to my room in a time that would have done a track star proud. Tears streamed down my eyes, making all the makeup that Alice had worked so hard on run down my cheeks in little rivers of black. A light knock on my door startled me.

"It's only Alice. Can I come in?" I tried to steady my voice to reply.

"Sure." Epic fail. My voice cracked seemingly a million times in a one-syllable word. Alice opened and closed the door quietly and came to sit next to me on my bed.

"Bella? What did Edward tell you?"

"He-he told m-me to le-leave. To g-get out of his l-life," I sobbed, the salty taste of tears getting into my mouth.

"God!" Alice half whispered, half shouted. "I knew something was off." She looked at me. "I'm almost sure Carlisle didn't tell you this and I didn't for Edward's sake. I though maybe, you know, he'd treat you different than the others. That it wouldn't be as bad…" she continued to ramble on. "Edward isn't, oh God how do I say this? Edward has a… no. He's bipolar. There I said it. He was diagnosed when he was six. He also has ADHD but I suppose that irrelevant in this particular situation…"

"B-Bipolar?" I questioned, cutting off her rambling. She nodded.

"It normally gets really bad when he meets new people which is why we told you that 'he doesn't accept change well.'"

"But he was s-so nice earlier and then he j-just… He h-hurt me Alice!" She nodded again.

"I know and I'm sorry. But we can't change who Edward is. That's just what he's like. I've seen him be the happiest guy in the world and start a violent fight because a guy said his hair looked weird." She paused. "Poor guy was hospitalized. He doesn't say anything to Edward anymore. No one does."

"Is that why…" Alice must have known what I was going to say because she cut me off.

"Why he's always so dark and emo? Yes. He's a social outcast. The only life he can find is with his family and his music. Please know, Bella, he's scared because he thinks you're just like them, the people who don't talk to him because he's just a little different. I know you're better than that Bella. Please forgive him." Alice was begging on behalf of her brother. He couldn't be as bad as I thought him to be if Alice would defend him like this.

"I hardly know him and he hates me."

"He hates who he thinks you _are_. Not you. He hates _them_." She paused. "Please give him a second chance." I nodded, contemplating this thought.

"I don't hate him. I'm scared, terrified even, of him. If he can prove to me that he won't hurt me again, I will forgive him." Alice smiled a bit.

"Thank you Bella. That's all I can ask for."

"Well, I suppose that's good because, at least for right now, it's all he's ever going to get." Alice's almost contagious smile faded.

"Hungy?" I nodded.

"Yeah, got anything with a lot of sugar?" I needed my sugar fix, badly. Any teenager had felt _that_ way before. She smiled again and nodded her head excitedly in response.

"Yeah! I think you'll like what we have." I used the palms of my hands to wipe away my dried tears and attempted to make my eyes look less tear-stained. Alice took one of my hands and helped lift me off the bed. "Come on!" She dragged me down the stairs, past Edward's closed bedroom door meaning that he was not downstairs, and to the kitchen where we now stood in front of a pantry with the door swung wide open. "Want to make some cookies?" She smirked mischievously.

"Chocolate chip?" With that, Alice started pulling down things like flour, salt, baking soda, chocolate chips, sugar, brown sugar, and vanilla. She walked over o the fridge and got two eggs and two sticks of butter.

"Close that pantry door for me, will you Bella?" I closed the door for her, like she asked, and walked over to her where she was reading the directions on the back of the chocolate chip bag.

"Mix the flour, baking soda, and salt in a large bowl. Ok, sounds easy enough." While Alice measured out the flour, I got the small amounts of salt and baking soda. We mixed them together, stirring with a knife we had used to balance the measurements.

"Beat the butter and sugar to together," I read to Alice. She got the butter and I got the sugar. It was easy enough. While the machine beat the mixture we could here the chunks of butter thumping against the side of the metal bowl. "And add the eggs one at a time." As Alice flitted around putting away the things we'd already used, I got the eggs. I cracked the first one with difficulty; the egg exploding in my hands almost as soon as the initial crack was made. Alice laughed when she saw my fingertips dripping with egg white. I flicked some at her face. She screamed as the sticky, slimy egg hit her skin.

"I'm going to get you Bells." I laughed as she wiped the egg away with her hand and a towel.

"No, you won't." I attempted to crack the second egg. Th shell would not break. A small crack spread over the middle, but when I tried to use my fingers to separate the shell only a small hole was made, where the shell's thin lining was still in place.

"Umm… Alice? Could you get me a fork?" She handed me a fork and watched as I poked the eggs lining. It did work because only a gooey amount of egg white dripped through the small hole. I poked the yoke, making the rest of the egg drip out of the shell's hole and cause a few pieces of the shell fall into the mixture.

"I dropped the shell in there!" I exclaimed. Alice peered into the gross looking mixture.

"Where?"

"I don't know, but unless you want crunchy egg shell cookies, I recommend you get it out of there." I saw Alice stick her hands in the bowl, searching blindly for little egg shells.

"I got it!" She exclaimed happily. We washed the egg off our hands while the beater mixed the dough. When it was ready, we got out two trays and placed twelve cookies on each. We put them in the oven for ten and then sat down on the floor in front of it while we waited, leaning our backs on the wall. I licked the sticky dough of my fingers and sighed.

"Good stuff." Alice nodded her head in agreement. "So… why does Rosalie hate me?" Alice heaved a heavy sigh.

"She doesn't hate you, she's jealous." I made a move to speak but Alice cut me off. "It's a long story but I suppose we have time."

* * *

**So, what did you think? I'm sorry this chapter was so short.**

**Anyway, I feel kind of feel weird that Bella isn't reacting much over her parents' deaths so the next chapter might be a little depressing. It'll also give you a few flashbacks and some more history of the characters. I might also use Edward's POV.**

**Questions for you wonderful readers...**

**1. What was your favorite line/part of this chapter?**

**2. Do you have any ideas you would like to see incorportaed into this story? If so, what are they?**

**3. What do you think of Edward's character and would you like to know more about him from his perspective?**

**4. Did you like this chapter?**

**Please review!!!**


End file.
